


Kitten Heels

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Finch prepares to go undercover. John enjoys the view.





	Kitten Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks MulaSaWala for the prompt <3

Because this was Finch, they were vintage. Classic black, enclosed toe, dainty ankle buckles. The heels gave him an extra three inches. If stood back to back now, Harold might match John in height.

Finch was pacing up and down in the library, practicing the walk for his undercover role tonight, while verbally reviewing their suspects. John hadn't seen the dress yet. The sight of the shoes paired with Harold's suit was already forcing John to cross his legs, while pretending to read a carefully placed book.

When the job was done, he hoped Harold would welcome a foot rub.


End file.
